User blog:Cartoonprincess/What Would You Change About The Show To Make It Better?
Steering away from the Creddie/Seddie blogs I've been doing recently, I decided to do a topic that everyone could participate in! :D As a show, iCarly has very few flaws. That's why it is so popular! Of course, there is always room for improvement. For one thing, I don't feel it's completely necessary for them to use a laugh track. If Dan is confident in his sense of humor, he doesn't need to enhance it any further. We, as an intelligent audience, should know when to laugh. Another thing that kind of bothers me is the inconsistency of the characters' personalities. Sam, in particular, seems to be all over the place, especially this season...she goes from jumping on Freddie, to fighting with her mom, to admitting a crush on Spencer, to shocking Freddie with a pen, to spanking Freddie, to having kids work at a sweat shop, to commenting on Spencer's butt, to being obsessed with a new, revolutionary invention called a Fat Shake. Freddie has also been acting a little off. Despite his growing biceps, he seems to have become somewhat wimpy again, being afraid of a loose criminal, who was really only a minor threat. Not to mention the infamous knife scene in iSell Penny Tees, which was CRAZY out of character for someone who is considered, more or less, to be the most level-headed one of the group. Also, last time I checked, Sam and Freddie do care about each other, and that scene contradicted that. Well, actually, it contradicted much more than just that. Carly has always been a bit "frazzled", but lately, she's just been acting bipolar! And claustrophobic...iSam's Mom, anyone? That was freaky.... Plus, they're making her character increasingly more spoiled, and she was already pretty spoiled to begin with. She gets an expensive room, and also (kind of) gets Adam. Spencer has gone from being a fun-loving but responsible adult figure to an insane, spazzy psycho who yells at people to get out of his home, pulls pranks compulsively, and gets into 'stume fights with Jack Black while doing a mystic chant. Now, I'll admit, the characters' random, out-of-character outbursts can ''be hilarious, but, as a long time fan, seeing them all change so dramatically is a bit overwhelming. One more thing, whatever happened to the sweet, tender moments of the show that tested their friendships and made them stronger? I miss episodes like iWanna Stay With Spencer, iWill Date Freddie, iDon't Wanna Fight, iReunite With Missy, iQuit iCarly and iThink They Kissed. These episodes proved that they all care about each other, but that element is rarely seen in the show, now. In fact, something seems to be straining their relationship in this season. It's like they don't all like each other as much as they used to. But, I've bored you enough with how I feel. What do ''you think? What areas of the show do you feel need improvement? What would make the show the best it could be for you? I've only got one word for you: DISCUSS!!!!!!!! :D Category:Blog posts